wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Walden is Stupid
Walden is Stupid is a series of 2-D animated films produced by Bolder Media and released by Starz Media and IDT Entertainment. It was distributed by Philips Home Entertainment. History Walden has become stupid and dreamed of wrecking Wuzzleburg. Buggy, Huggy and Earl try to stay alive and then Walden offers to collect marshmallow-shaped tablets for his Food of Doom. Production The first film, Walden is Stupid: Not-Perfecto Party was released on YouTube in March 2012. So long after it gained many views the film will became a TV series to become the largest franchise around the world. The film contains Brazillian music from the Little Cars series, but also used clips from various Wubbzy episodes. Characters *Walden - He was a gay bear lying to Wubbzy and Widget about he will make Marshmallow Lasagna and he actually made the Food of Doom (using 99 bottles of brown wine, 100 cans of exploding beans, pingases, sick, and marshmallow-shaped tablets, as well as pee) and hits a rock making the whole town explode with his doom food. Wuzzleburg and Walden however, in later episodes, became alive. His color was purple. *Wubbzy - A gerbil. He works arranging Kickety-Kick balls. Wubbzy is a great movie maker, who made it with help from Widget. His color is yellow. *Widget - A rabbit. She loves building inventions which don't always work and and ate a piece of cake which angers Wubbzy. She is pink with a set of dark pink overalls and has a heart sticker to mark where her real heart is. *Daizy - A puppy. She loves growing flowers. She will be introduced in an episode when Widget slips on the ice and Daizy bursts through the house, screamed and crashed with Widget. Her house is a giant flower. Her color is aqua. *Buggy - Also a rabbit. He is the leader of the playground and the Bughugearl club, and also the owner of the Buggy, Huggy and Earl Company. He, Huggy and Earl sabotage on the Kooky Kid making him weak. His color is green with glasses. *Huggy - Also a bear. She is the youngest of the club. She, Buggy and Earl sabotage on the Kooky Kid making him weak. Her color is blue. *Earl - Species unknown. The oldest of the club. He loves honey and messing about. He, Buggy and Huggy sabotage on the Kooky Kid making him weak. His color is orange. *Kooky Kid - A random kid saying "kooky" when something odd happens. He was sabotaged by Buggy, Huggy and Earl and became weak. Now left Wuzzleburg and moved to Kookytown. His color is orange. *Weegee - A journalist from the Wuzzleburg Stupid News. *Link - The publisher of the newspaper. Episodes Season 1 - Not-Perfecto Party *1 - Not-Perfecto Party Part 1 *2 - Not-Perfecto Party Part 2 *3 - Not-Perfecto Party Part 3 Season 2 - Run-Over Time Adventures *4 - Daizy's Real Introduction *5 - Formula W *6 - Fashion Daizy Season 3 - Gettin' On the TV *7 - Halloween TV *8 - ? *9 - ? *10 - The Super Lemony-Lemon Tonic Season 4 - New Love Adventures/Looney Adventures *11 - Stupid Cupid *12 - Forgotten Wubbzy *13 - ? *14 - The Place for Daizy Season 5 - Crashin' Easter/Stupid Adventures *15 - The Stupid Easter *16 - The Wubbzy Eater *17 - Run, Daizy, Run! Season 6 - A Plaid Town *19 - The Plaid Town *20 - Miss Plaider *21 - If I Were Plaid *22 - The Plaid Show Season 7 - Wubbzy Mayhem *23 - Wubbzy Mayhem *24 - The Funeral *25 - Flying Wrench *26 - The Wuzzleburg Giant Season 8 - Making the Movie *27 - The Stupid School *28 - The Live Show *29 - The Movie Maker 3000 Cast *Walden - Carlos Alazraqui, Microsoft Sam *Wubbzy - Grey DeLisle, Microsoft Mike *Widget - Lara Jill Miller, Microsoft Mary *Daizy - Tara Strong, Microsoft Mary *The Bughugearl Team - Grey Delisle (Buggy), Lara Jill Miller (Huggy), Carlos Alazraqui (Earl), Microsoft Mike(Buggy), Microsoft Mary (Huggy), Microsoft Sam (Earl) *Kooky Kid - Grey Delisle *Other characters - Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Mike Gallery Walden is Stupid Season 1.png|Season 1 Walden is Stupid Season 2.png|Season 2 Walden is Stupid - Not Perfecto Party